


Elephants and werewolves aren't the same

by pinkmurasaki



Category: TeenWolf (Tv)
Genre: Angry Derek, Angst, Cuddles, Derek isn't a failwolf, Hurt Stiles, Packmom Stiles Stilinski, Packmother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: Stiles had read about elephants protecting their weakest ones in their middle.Stiles was always in the middle. Did the pack really thinks he is weak?





	Elephants and werewolves aren't the same

The pack, sadly not with Derek, always had puppy cuddles. They were warm, compforting and Stilest was always in the middle, making him feel protected. 

Too protected. 

Stiles had read once that elephants protect the weak ones in the middle so if the outer circle would die, the weak ones and the old ones would have a bigger chance to survive. Somehow this fact didn't got out of his head. 

Stiles was the only human. And always in the middle. He knew that he wasn't strong but did the pack really thought he was weak? The only thing he could do was to nurse and supply them with food. But that could do everybody if they watched enough tutorials. It hurt that he was so replacable. 

 

"Puppy pile!" Isaac cheered as they came back from chasing away some rogues. The pack was estatic and headed like always towards the couch but Stiles only stood there, thinking. He had been like always on the sidelines. While Derek and the others battled for their life, he just stood there, useless as always. 

A big, fat lump was stuck in his throat. He didn't want to be seen as weak and maybe got kicked out. Despite their weirdness, he loved the pack. Being seperated by them would break his heart. He musn't show any weakness like being protected so he could stay. That meant no cuddles. 

"Have fun. I'm going now."he mumbled. He tried to avoid Isaac's hurt look because it made him feel even more bad and guilty. As he stumbled out the house into the woods, he tried his best to suppress his upcoming sobs. Ignoring his jep, he ran into the woods. Tears blurred his vision as he finally let his feelings out. He only stopped as sudden pain shut in his legs and his lungs felt like they would burst every moment. 

A broken howl escaped his lips. "Huh... lonely wolf."he croaked quietly. "How ironic..." He kicked the stone he had ran against and cursed as pain flaired in his foot again. With an even worse mood, he dragged himself to his home.

The next day he limped to Derek's loft again. Not that he felt personaly needed there. But he needed to be there in case somebody was too injured by Derek and because nobody had bothered to watch tutorials for cooking and nursing. 

Derek was more agressive at training that day. He pushed the pack around with an almost deathly force and cutted in Boyd's eye with his claw. He growled and yelled at them, like he used to. 

As Scott just barely got his throat sliced and Boud still were wimpering in pain, Stiles stood up. "Derek that's too much!" The alpha growled and Scott srambled away. "I give the rules!"  
Stiles stomped on his feet, only to have pain shot up his ankle. "Fuck!"he yelled, completely unaware of the concerned glares of the pack. "Damn-freaking-shit of a-" He stopped his swearing escapade as Derek pulled his pain away. Though it was a nice feeling, the human pulled away. He wasn't weak. Especially not infront of Derek Hale. 

"You are acting weird." Derek frowned. "No you! You are completely agressive!" Stiles yelled back. He limped to the couch and demonstratively turned his back towards them. 

At the pack night, Stiles only wanted to scream or punch something. The akward tension was killing him. They all looked at him weirdly and it hadn't helped that the battery of his mobile phone died. And then the misery began.

First, Isaac seemed like he wanted to hug Stiles but in the end both parties pulled away. 

Then Scott tried to hug him and Stiles excused himself by more or less running to the toilet. 

Allison tried to talk with him but she was like always too nice to ask deeper which Stiles was glad for. However, her expression was weird. 

Jackson was... Jackson and made snarky comments which Stiles ignored. 

Boyd patted him the first time on the shoulder and Erica crushed him in a hug but let go quickly as she heard Stile's heart beat which went crazy. 

Even as Lydia tried to convince him by playing her beauty card, he simply ignored her much to Lydia's shock and cursed at his mobile phone.

"Guys, the whole akward thing is too much." Scott exclaimed after more tense silence. "We all need a puppy pile." Stiles went tense. Before he could run away, Derek had grabbed Stiles' hand. Despite his strong grip, it didn't hurt. It felt rather like he wa being  protected. He internally cursed. Of course fate had to be a bitch towards him.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Derek urged, face completely stern. "I'm not weak!" Stiles suddently yelled. He wanted to sort that problem out. Now. While hoping not to get kicked out. "You don't need to protect me! I can defend myself! Even when we just cuddle! I'm not weak!" 

Derek frowned. "It's not that we need to protect you. Stiles, you are like the... pack mother." 

"Pack mother?" Stiles sniffed. The lump in his head got bigger. "So you say that I am to feminine and too weak?" Several tears flooded now down his face and Jackson let out a strangled noise as the human began to cry.

Derek looked like he accidently killed someone. He stammered, trying to find an explanation, only to give up and ingulve Stiles in an bone-crushing embrace instead. 

Despite the situation, Isaac rolled his eyes. "What he mean is that you are the supporter of the pack. You care for us and keep our spirits up. And we don't think you are weak. You are stronger than us. Not physically but emotionaly." he scratched his head. "Honestly, we would be helpless without you. It is just that we always have you at the cuddling piles in the middle because like that everybody can cuddle with you. Plus, it is the best place."

Stiles head popped up under Derek's arm. "Really?" he sniffed hesistantly. Isaac nodded. "We promise." The human stretched his finger out. "Pinky promise." he ordered. "Pinky promise." Isaac repeated his promise, a small smile on his lips as they shook pinkies. 

The whole pack relaxed as Stiles' heart beat calmed down. "Sorry. I really act like a baby. That's so embarassing..." Stiles mumbled, plucking at his hoodie with his head down. He yelped as Derek carried him on the couch. 

In an instant, the whole pack had followed them and cuddled around them. Scott laid on Stiles' stomach while Isaac squished himself between Stiles and Erica who used Boyd as her personal teddy bear. Allison and Lydia curled around them, Jackson with a secret smile between them.

Stiles smiled. It was good to know that the pack cherished them. And while he drifted towards sleep, he felt rather stupid for having mixed up werewolves with elephants.


End file.
